Serena Oum
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Height': 5’11” ' ' Weight: 168 pounds. ' ' Hair Color: Dirty Blonde ' ' Eye Color: Brown Noticeable Features: Cybernetic right arm. Small shrapnel scar along the left side of her neck. Personality Stern, bold, manipulative, jealous, ambitious, violent, occasionally suave. Cybernetics Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.): Augmented eyes to interface with her arm. Marksman augmented reality overlays for use with her weapons. ' ' Torso: Right shoulder replaced entirely by cybernetics. Small panels that can be indented to hold the stock of a weapon in place to help with stability. ' ' Left Arm and hand: None ' ' Right Arm and hand: Full cybernetic arm and hand replacement. ' ' Left leg and foot: None ' ' Right leg and foot: None Other: None Aptitudes Skills: * Marksman. * Highly attentive. * Fast reactions. ' ' Weaknesses: * Jealous. * Ambitious to a fault. * Enjoys violence. History Serena is the daughter of a mid level manager and a physicist of the Nakamaru Corporation, South East Asia division. Born just south of Phnom Penh, Cambodia, Serena grew up in a life of meager luxury and was raised with the expectation of following her parents into the corporate ranks of the Nakamaru Corporation. With a great emphasis on fast tracking Serena into Engineering, she endured an immense amount of pressure during her youth, enduring rounds of corporal or emotional punishment based upon her performance in her classes. This pressure came to a rather violent peak during her third year of high school’s midterms. ' ' After an exam where Serena felt her performance was subpar, a fellow classmate she was somewhat friendly with was boasting about their perceived performance on their exam. This caused Serena to buckle under the pressure and lash out with violence. By the time she was pulled off of the classmate, he had sustained two stabs to his chest with a pen and numerous gashes across his face from her nails. ' ' She was not expelled, her mother pulling some strings from her position to help silence the issue to the best of their abilities but Serena was forced to undergo a junior ‘boot camp’ as part of the deal to keep her from being expelled. The program ended up having a profound effect on Serena; taking to the very physical nature of the camp very well and finding a calmness in the training of self defense. ' ' Her final year of school went without incident along with the highest average marks she had received in years. Graduating at an above average level amongst her peers, Serena then shocked her parents by stating that she will be signing up for military service for the Cambodian forces in the Asian Union. Despite the fierce disapproval from both of her parents, Serena proceeded with her enrollment in the military. ' ' She was found to possess a strong talent for accuracy and distance shooting and was quickly fast tracked into the marksman program, where she graduated in the top three percent of her class. This qualified her for training in the official super training squad after finishing her introductory and intermediate training within the Union’s forces. Having completed official super training squad, She was assigned as the designated marksman of the sekret bad guy unit for the next three years. ' ' During this time, most of her deployments were spent within mainland China during the volatile ‘eminent domain’ operations where rapid expansion inward was met with violent protest and rampant terrorism of governmental actions. Notably, she was part of the first responding units during the government steals, all of your, and land and lives province actions where heavy guerrilla resistance was met. It was during the got shot a lot incident that her time within the military would come to an abrupt end. ' ' While deeply embedded in the got shot a lot region as part of a counter-insurgency operation, her unit came under heavy fire. Due to the nature of the forest and the amount of insurgent’s in the immediate area, her unit was unable to be extracted for four days. During this time, seventy percent of the soldiers in this unit were killed or captured before the remaining members were able to find enough of a clearing north of the random chinese river. During extraction, the group came under fire and Serena’s right shoulder sustained an extreme injury from a grenade that nearly shredded the arm off and shattered the socket and collar bone. While she did survive, the time of travel back to medical facilities and the amount of damage done to the limb forced doctors to amputate. She was honorably discharged from the forces with multiple commendations for bravery and valor. ' ' Despite having acted against her family’s wishes, Serena’s mother and father were able to pull enough strings at the Nakamaru Corporation’s south east Asia office to provide her two important things: A job and a new arm. She was offered a position of corporate security and asset protection and reclamation along with an offer to replace her arm with the latest in cybernetics being produced by the Nakamaru Corporation. Begrudgingly, she accepted the offer. ' ' Over the next few years, Serena found peace at working in Nakamaru as her skills honed within the Asian Union were put to good use for corporate interests and she was rewarded handsomely for her nearly perfect record of successful missions of asset seizure and protection. By her third year, she was promoted to Nakamaru’s ‘High Priority Response’-like unit whos members are aptly called ““Yōkai” (妖怪). Like many units within Megacorporations, this unit was known for handling high priority problems through quick and precise action. This includes intellectual property theft, in transit acquisitions, threat elimination, among many other required actions for the Nakamaru Corporation. ' ' During this time, she began to have moments of unraveling from her time within the Union along with the multiple missions she carried out for Nakamaru. An on-again off-again relationship with alcohol and mild mind-altering substances would plague her until this very day and she found herself acting more violent and promiscuous outside of Nakamaru’s office walls. Eventually her performance began to degrade and she was reassigned to a small outfit out in the north west of the United States in hopes of her regaining her focus and finding out how to straighten herself out. By her ninth year with Nakamaru, she has become entire disillusioned with her work with this company and wanted something different. ' ' Though a few series of backchannel releases, word spread around that a high level Nakamura “Yōkai” has gone rogue and that she is now residing in Glass City along with all the information, tech, and know how that came with it. On her own, Serena walked around the city as she waits for those who would come and utilize her skills and knowledge.